


Group Chat

by TheHPlauge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gay, Group chat, Multi, fluff???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHPlauge/pseuds/TheHPlauge
Summary: [SunshineSon invited Bitchywara, Dankchi, TheBestSenpai, RollingthUNDER, Asaho, Tsaltyshima, NoiceTsukki!, Homoshita,Swaggyama Tobiyolo, Kiyoko Shimizu, Hitoka Shimizu, MeowMeowMotherFucker, GamerKitty, HootHootMotherFucker, AkaaShutIt, Shiratorizawa, Great King, And HeIsNotADamnKing, to the Chat.]





	Group Chat

[SunshineSon invited Bitchywara, Dankchi, TheBestSenpai, RollingthUNDER, Asaho, Tsaltyshima, NoiceTsukki!, Homoshita,Swaggyama Tobiyolo, Kiyoko Shimizu, Hitoka Shimizu, MeowMeowMotherFucker, GamerKitty, HootHootMotherFucker, AkaaShutIt, Shiratorizawa, Great King, And HeIsNotADamnKing, to the Chat.]

Hinata took a deep breath, his palms sweating. He hadn't seen any of them in five years. In five years so much had happened. He still had all of their Chatty accounts, and he knew they had stayed partially in contact. He had cut himself off. The only thing he had been relatively good at was jumping, even Volleyball he was only average. He didn't get accepted into any college. His world came crashing down.

He went to stay with Aone, who is now his best friend a really only one. His gained anxiety made it hard for him to go out. He lived off the freakishly tall man’s Doctor salary. He took as little as possible and kept telling Aone he would pay him back someday but the tree wouldn't let him give a cent.

Hinata started having regular panic attacks after high school, Aone knew and did everything he could to help, but he was working most the time. He told the younger in few words to get in contact with his old friends, that it might help. He was finally doing it and he had never been so scared. Ever. He shook as he typed the first message.

SunshineSon:[Hey!!!! Long time no see!!]

No kidding, he would be surprised if any of them even used their old accounts. He felt a bit relieved at the thought. They wouldn't be able to yell at him for his disappearance. Or his lack of ability to take care of himself. His already skinny body was now thinner from stress.

One notification. His heart beats rapidly.

Bitchywara:[Shouyou?]

He chokes back tears, shocked he was so easily remembered. He sends a  
reply, almost dropping his phone.

SunshineSon:[Yep!! Hi Suga-senpai!]

RollingthUNDER:[SHOUYOU!? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU???!!!]

He flinches covering his mouth, he knew this would happen. They would be mad he would get yelled at. This was a bad idea. He turns off his phone and throws it into the office chair Aone uses. He shakes under the covers as his phone spams annoying beeps at him, he wonders when it will stop. When their shouting will subside, when they will forgive him. He falls asleep with tear stains on his shirt.

~~~

Daichi holds Koushi around his waist tightly as they lay on the couch when the mother’s phone goes off. He groans not wanting to move since they just got Kookie to bed but gets up anyway. He goes to grab his phone but it's not there, Kōchi running in with his fat baby legs, Koushi’s phone in hand. Daichi’s phone goes off as well, his connection a bit slow with an old phone.

He grabs the phone, picking up Kookie and placing him on Dai who grunts over exaggeratedly before shouting about how heavy the small child is. Koushi checks his messages and sees it's to his old Chatty account.

SunshineSon:[Hey!!! Long time no see!!]

SunshineSon. He hadn't seen that username for so long. His eyes widen as he hurries a reply earning a weird look from the gay boy holding their son.

Bitchywara:[Shouyou?]

Suga almost laughs at his old name but shock is still pumping adrenaline. Everyone was so worried about him.

SunshineSon:[Yep!! Hi Suga-Senpai!]

Fuck, he missed exclamation points for no reason that weren't from Nishinoya or Tanaka arguing or Bokuto’s mindless screaming.

RollingthUNDER:[SHOUYOU?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU???!!!]

[SunshineSon is offline]

Suga wanted to scream as he kicked the chair earning a shocked look form Daichi. His husband sunk to the floor massaging his foot as the black haired one sends their son to play with his toys. He puts an arm around Koushi’s shoulders.

“Koushi?” 

“Check your phone.”

“What?”

“Check your fucking phone and give Nishinoya a warning I am on my way to kill the tiny bitch.” He goes to get up but is held down as Daichi reads the messages. It was only like three but he had to read it several times to understand Hinata was back.

“It might not have been Noya, he could have just had to leave.” Daichi tries to reason but Mom's mother bird instincts had kicked in. “Hinata is back…”

“At least let me yell at him? Bokuto, Kuroo, Iwazumi,and Akaashi and pretty much everyone else are going to anyway.” Daichi sighs, handing Suga back his phone and he quickly types.

~~~

Aone walks into his apartment, bracing himself for the tackle hug he normally gets from Hinata, either for comfort or because the sun child is happy. Recently it seems more for one than the other, and the one isn't good. He opens his eyes to see nobody, and he blinks. Where is he?

He peeks into the younger room to see him asleep in his bed, tear track on his face. As bad as it sounded, Aone was happy to see this, Hinata hadn't been sleeping and he needed rest. He hears beeping coming from the other side of the room, going of spasticity. He picks up the phone and checks it fifty three notifications. He frowns opening it only to see a password. One of Aone’s rules is no passwords. He worries and wants to keep up with what Hinata is doing.

He logs into Hinata’s Chatty account on the computer (the password was Sunshine), he sees a bunch of people yelling at someone named “RollingthUNDER”, it probably freaked him out. He recognizes some of the names, he was getting in contact with his old friends… Aone smiles slightly, his expression scarily out of place, at least he had followed that direction.

MeowMeowMotherFucker:[GUYS HE’ BACK ON!!!!!!!!!!]

HootHootMotherFucker:[HINATA ARE YOU OKAY??? YOU JUST KINDA LEFT!!??]

SunshineSon:[This is his roommate Aone. Hinata is sleeping. Calm down, You freaked him out before.]

He leaves it at that as Bitchywara chews out RollingthUNDER a bit more and thanks them for letting them know before asking some questions Aone chose to ignore. It's Hinata's choice to say more.

He leans down and kisses the younger’s forehead, ruffling his hair. He would talk to him about his phone password tomorrow. He was more of a parent to Hinata then a roommate.

~~~

Great King:[fight me b i n c h]

HesIsNotADamnKing:[Ok]

Great King:[never mind you scare me]

~~~

Great King:[Oh look it dat boi]

Shiratorizawa:[And he should have come to shiratorizawa.]

Grand King:[ FFSHUaYGEG EYHUE]

~~~

Asaho:[Hey guys]

TheBestSenpai:[Hey ho]

Asaho:[I was going to get offended but then I remembered my username.]

TheBestSenpai:[???]

TheBestSenpai:[Tbh I didn't notice]

Asaho:[oh]

~~~

Tsaltyshima:[So shorty is back?]

RollingthUNDER:[ye]

[Tsaltyshima is typing]

Hinata had been watching the random spikes of activity throughout the day smiling when he saw it. This was the first time someone had addressed that he was in the chat and he didn't know what to do. Of all people it had to be Tsukishima? He could break all the self esteem Hinata had left in one go.

SunshineSon:[hey guys]

~~~

Tsukki was in shock, he didn't expect shorty to say anything. He had disappeared for five years without a word. How could anybody in this chat forgive that? He stopped typing and he erased the insults he had. In no way did he forgive Hinata and he would make that known, but for now he wanted to make sure the boy he enjoyed teasing more than anyone was okay, that he doesn't run off again.

Yamaguchi kisses his neck lightly in reassurance after he reads the sentence, knowing how hard it was for his boyfriend/husband of thirteen years to express concern. He would do it himself but he forgot his Chatty account password, he was waiting for the developers to email him back now.

Tsaltyshima:[Are you okay?]

[SunshineSon is typing]

His typing was turning on and off and it couldn't be only concerning Tsukki. It was a yes or no question right? Easy, plain and simple. Yes/no.

SunshineSon:[i dont know]

But then there was option three, and he hated that option more than anything.

Swaggyama Tobiyolo:[dumBASS HIATA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?????!!!!??!!!]

[SunshinSon is typing]

[SunshineSon is offline]

Tsukishima and most of the team where going to kill him.

~~~

Hinata was crying again, but not out of sadness, out of confusion. He could already tell Tsukki had matured with his concern of the redhead, but if that was a good thing he didn't know. He was putting up his walls for an attack that never came. Then Kageyama was the same, a idiot that didn't understand how people worked. Good or bad? He took the name harder than he should have, but it was nice. Like the times he wasn't a wreck with anxiety besides before game jitters.

He probably made them worry again, there are three possibilities. They will yell at Kageyama (bad), they will get mad at Hinata for making them worry (bad), or they will each have different reactions (worst possible case). Hinata longs back on with fourteen notes, mostly Suga lecturing Kags, no yelling.

Asaho:[hes back]

Bitchywara:[Hey Shouyou ! Are you okay???]

SunshineSon:[yeah im fine]

Grand King:[GOOD!!! Nobody is allowed to be mean to my little shrimpy! Want me to beat him up?!? We live in the same buildign!]

Hinata knows he is only kidding and laughs.

RollingthUNDER:[buildign]

TheBestSenpai:[buildign]

HeIsNotADamnKing:[buildign]

Grand King:[Not you too Iwa-chan! So mean to your fiancé!!!]

Dankchi:[Your shrimpy?]

Grand King:[oh shit]

Bitchywara:[Daichi, honey, we have a real kid now. We need to let our Crow  
Children grow up.]

Dankchi:[Says who?!]

Bitchywara:[Thank god you didn't give in, I wanna keep my babies. Tobio,  
what's this ho’s address?]

Swaggyama Tobiyolo:[**** ******** ******. Go get em mom and dad.]

Grand King:[I thought you loved me Tobi…]

Swaggyama Tobiyolo:[No.]

Grand King:[Iwa-Chan!! Save me with your big Bara arms!!!]

HeIsNotADamnKing:[No.]

Grand King:[Anyone?!??]

Shiratorizawa:[I would have helped if you went to Shiratorizawa]

Grand King:[Nvm I wanna die]

Hinata hasn't been this happy in a long time.

~~~

Bitchywara:[I just realized I need to change my name on this.]

Yachi Shimizu:[Why?]

Bitchywara:[You’re not the only one who got married, Mrs. Shimizu. Even you changed your name!]

Hitoka Shimizu:[uh…]

Bitchywara:[Wait]

SunshineSon:[I was the only one with her Chatty account till now]

SunshineSon:[this has been her user since first year. they got together after she graduated]

Hitoka Shimizu:[Why you gotta expose me like this]

Kiyoko Shimizu:[dont worry babe it's cool, kinda cute actually]

Hitoka Shimizu:[riGHT]

[Bitchywara has changed their name to {Mother Crow}]

~~~

MeowMeowMotherFucker:[Babe are you here]

HootHootMotherFucker:[what]

Akaashutit:[whats wrong Tetsuro]

Grand King:[whatcha need]

HeIsNotADamnKing:[What the fuck shittykawa]

MeowMeowMotherFucker:[what the fuck toru]

MeowMeowMotherFucker:[whatever I guess]

MeowMeowMotherFucker:[kenma told me he is gonna ask someone out]

HootHootMotherFucker:[waiT WHAT]

HootHootMotherFucker:[our son is so grown up!!]

Akaashutit:[hes a 24 year old man]

MeowMeowMotherFucker:[your a 24 year old man]

Akaashutit:[im 25]

GamerKitty:[You do know I'm in the chat right]

GamerKitty:[And that you idiots are in the same room]

Akaashutit:[yes but if I say anything out loud I get shushed]

GamerKitty:[tru. You where the one that said we should play the silent game though.

Akaashutit:[gut me with a spoon]

Homoshita:[violent. I like it]

Grand King:[who the fuck are you]

Homoshita:[whY dOeS nOboDy rEmEmbeR mE]

SunshineSon:[I remember you]

Homoshita:[whats my name irl]

[SunshineSon is typing]

[SunshineSon is typing]

SunshineSon:[Kinoshita…?]

Homoshita:[fml]

~~~

Aone had noticed a different air around his best friend, he seemed happier and he hadn't had a panic attack all week. He forgot to talk to Hinata about the password but he decided he shouldn't after a bit. Give him some privacy. He wants to be in the chat though and Hinata was going to add him tonight.

~~~

[SunshineSon added AlbinoTree to the chat]

{Mother Crow}:[How is it I already know who that is]

{Mother Crow}:[i never even talked to him and I just know]

AlbinoTree:[Hello, Sugawara.]

{Mother Crow}:[Hello Aone, also, please call my Koushi. Everyone here is on a first name basis.]

AlbinoTree:[Alright. Shouyou talks about you a lot.]

{Mother Crow}:[Really? That's a shock. Same goes for you.]

Aone raises an eyebrow at the awkward boy reading the chat next to him. He talks about him?

TheBestSenpai:[This is probably the most mom-ish conversation to ever happen]

RollingthUNDER:[fr tho]

AlbinoTree:[Well I have to go clothes shopping with Hinata. He needs new shoes.]

SunshineSon:[i do?!]

AlbinoTree:[Yours have a hole in them.]

SunshineSon:[Yeah but,,,]

AlbinoTree:[We leave in five. Nice meeting you all.]

TheBestSenpai:[I feel ignored]

RollingthUNDER:[I read you bro]

TheBestSenpai:[thanks bro]

Homoshita:[I feel like Yuu is trying to steal my husband]

TheBestSenpai:[Dont worry, I'll always be yours Kinoshita]

Homoshita:[bYE]

~~~

Homoshita:[you guys do know my name is Ennoshita right]

TheBestSenpai:[I do]

RollingthUNDER:[yeh]

Homoshita:[I mean people who aren't my husband and his best friend.]

{Mother Crow}:[Oh yeah, you took over when Daichi and me Graduated.]

Homoshita:[Is that all you remember me doing]

Dankchi:[tbh yeah. You where replacement parents. That's what me and Koushi called you most the time.]

Homoshita:[No offense but I hate all of you]

~~~

[Grand King changed their name too Shittykawa]

[HeIsNotADamnKing changed their name to Barazumi]

Barazumi:[Should I be offended???]

Shittykawa:[Tobio why]

Akaashutit:[Wtf]

Barazumi:[we lost a bet with Tobio and he got to change our name to whatever he wanted for a week. We aren't allowed to change it]

GamerKitty:[tbh I probs would have given the same names to them. Nice job]

Swaggyama Tobiyolo:[Thanks]

~~~

NoiceTsukki!!:[guys I found my password!!!]

Tsaltyshima:[change your name now]

NoiceTsukki!![What no]

Tsaltyshima:[yes]

NoiceTsukki!![fine]

[NoiceTsukki!! Has changed their name to Mrs. Tsukishima]

MeowMeowMotherFucker:[guys who killed Tsukki]

MeowMeowMotherFucker:[Me and him where hanging out and when I asked he said he was talking in the chat before he got a nosebleed, dropped his phone, and left the room.]

Mrs. Tsukishima:[you think he'd be used to me being his husband of 3 years now. We've been boyfriends since where were 12 ffs.]

SunshineSon:[I think it was the Mrs. Part]

Mrs. Tsukishima:[oh fuck that was in accident.]

MeowMeowMotherFucker:[he does have a cross dressing kink so that might be it]

HootHootMotherFucker:[How do you know this!?!?]

Akaashutit:[should me and Kotaro be jealous??]

MeowMeowMotherFucker:[nah, I shared a dorm with him till he got married and I moved in with you two remember? I found his porn mags once. Bunch of green haired guys in skirts. I put the pieces together]

Mrs. Tsukishima:[brb I need to run to my sisters to borrow clothes]

Shittykawa:[so thirsty]

Mrs. Tsukishima:[stfu I love crossdressing and I'm married for four years as of a month ago. Do you really think we fuck as often as we should!?]

Shittykawa:[Good point. I wish you a healthy sex life.]

MeowMeowMotherFucker:[hey stop at my place it's closer and I know your sisters not home. You know where the spare key is, I'm at Kenma’s with Kei so nobody should be there. Check the bottom drawer on the big dresser for girls clothes]

Hitoka Shimizu:[Why do you have…]

MeowMeowMotherFucker:[have you seen how pretty my black haired boyfriend is? The other one is handsome but KEIJI IS HOT especially in a dress]

HootHootMotherFucker:[I would argue but it's true]

Akaashutit:[why are we talking about our sex life]

Mrs. Tsukishima:[Kei has been neglecting me]

Akaashutit:[ah]

~Twelve hours after Kei goes home~

Tsaltyshima:[I hate and love all of you]

MeowMeowMotherFucker:[your welcome]

~~~

Takanobu found their group weird, but Hinata seemed to be doing even better. Before he realized it Hinata was going to the park every once and awhile on a good day, and eating at every meal. He was still unhealthy pale and he was too thin, but he was doing okay. Aone is happy.

~~~

Swaggyama Tobiyolo:[hiNATA DUMBASS IM GOING TO KILL YOU]

Hinata’s heart jumped into his throat, and he almost dropped his phone at the message. Three people were already typing a response most likely to ask what the fuck was wrong with Kags. Shouyou had been on his way to the park, but now he felt like everyone was glaring. Like they knew he did something to anger the friend he had just gotten back.

Aone had offered to go to the park with Hinata again, but the kid insisted that he could make it on his own. He had regretted it once he made it out the door, but he felt like he needed to do this. Now he wonders where that feeling came from for the anxiety riddling him right now was enough to make him never want to go outside again.

His phone is beeping and he knows that it's Koushi, Hajime, maybe even Keiji but he can't bring himself to check. He feels like such a crybaby idiot as tears build up in his eyes and his legs lock up as he shakes. Kageyama is intense… It's probably nothing right? He forces his legs to take him to a nearby bench, almost collapsing onto it as the tears flow freely and he tries to breath

Hinata can't move his arms from his head if he wanted to, the blood feeling like it has hardened in his veins. A hand gently grabs his shoulder and a woman kneels down in front of him, his vision to blurry to recognize if he knows her. He just can tell she has long black hair and glasses. He flinches away from the touch.

“Are you alright?” Her voice is clear and soft and seems to break through some of the fog in his head, his neck is stiff and it's almost painful to shake his head no. She nods in understanding, “I am going to call one of my friends to help me get you away from all the people, is that okay?” Shouyou nods a bit and she pats his knee. “Just breath. I won't be far.” With that she walks off.

~~~

Asahi’s phone rings loudly making him jump, even now at the age of twenty seven he is jumpy. Most of his anxiety is gone, he doesn't even need medication anymore. It's been nearly a year since his last panic attack and himself and others are really proud.

He picks it up quickly, knowing Kiyoko hates talking on the phone unless it's an emergency. 

“Asahi, Do you know how to deal with panic attacks? I know you have them but…” You can hear the faintest essence of fear in her tone, and that sends it to Asahi as well. Concern filling his tone he responds.

“Kinda, Yamaguchi and Yachi got them sometime in school… Oh shit I shouldn't have told you that…” He smacks himself in the face.

“Don't worry, I knew. I'm pretty close with both of them considering I'm married to one.” He sighs in relief. “I'm on my way to my night shift at the clinic and I don't be late. I ran into a short skinny boy and he's on the bench now, he's freaking out and I don't know what to do. Please come help if you and Yuu aren't busy.” Asahi gives her confirmation he will be there soon and she texts him the location.

He sees that he has about forty notifications on Chatty and they are still coming. He turns his phone off, not wanting to be distracted while he tried to help the boy calm down.

~~~

“I'm back.” Her voice cuts through again as he goes back into his line of sight just above his lap as he shakes and twitches. His breaths are still coming too quickly. “Breath with me okay?” Nod. “In, One, two, three, four. Out, one, two, three, four.” She keeps repeating, trying to get him to follow along. He can't. He is trying, he's trying as hard as he can but his throat won't stop convulsing. It feels like he's choking.

A car Kiyoko recognizes pulls up and Kiyoko relaxes a bit, Asahi knew what he was doing better than she did. She was a Vet not a Psychologist, and as a nurse Asahi was closer. The man with hair down to his shoulders and a stubbly face steps out of his lavender mini van. He is lucky the kids are with Yuu at the volleyball game. He spots them immediately and rushes over, slowing down once his is in Hinata's range of vision.

Kiyoko thanks him with a friendly kiss on the forehead before rushing away to work. “Hey, you okay?” His voice is deeper, more powerful than the girl’s before. It would have scared him if it didn't sound strangely like Aone. It was comforting. “Do you want to get out of here? Too many people? Too bright?” He nods but doesn't stop shaking, making no voluntary movement. “You are okay. I promise. Nobody is going to hurt you, nothing bad is going to happen at this particular moment.”

He hesitantly pats the red head’s leg and as soon as it touches Hinata feels something inside of him snap. All the people, Kageyama yelling at him for a reason he still doesn't understand, and Takanobu not being there. He jumps into Asahi’s arms, clutching him tightly.

Asahi was in shock, all the panic attacks he had delt with in the past people didn't want to be touched. People around them kept walking, having enough decency not to stare besides the comments from younger kids. His breath evens out after a bit and he backs off, before looking up at the man and his eyes widen.

“A-Asahi-senpai?” He asks and Asahi’s eyes bulge as well.

“Hinata?!” He exclaims, shock evident on his face. Shouyou’s face returns fear though, what if he was angry now that he was back in person?! He had already pulled him into an anxiety attack. “W-What happened?! You're so pale and thin…” He takes in Hinata’s appearance, confused and worried. 

He doesn't get an answer though, the former spiker stands and runs as fast as he can. It's not fast, he's wobbly and just weak in general especially after the attack. Asahi starts to chase after him, but two guys about his size start holding him back as a woman threatens to call the police. He understands how this might look and tries to explain, only to get sent in the other direction. He was worried.

~~~

When Hinata gets home he ignores Takanobu, going into his room shakily and hiding under his covers. Aone follows him silently and rubs his back as he falls asleep.

~~~

Asahi gets home around the same time as his husband Yuu and their four kids. When Yuu asks him where he was and what's wrong, which something was based on the worried look on his face, he gets no reply. He sends the kids upstairs to play and sits in the couch with Asahi. He explains everything.

Asahi creates a new chat with Koushi, Daichi, and Hajime to talk about what they should do, Yuu upstairs with the kids telling them that their father is dealing with something very serious and that Daddy will stay with them upstairs. He still hadn't checked his now eighty notifications in the main chat.

Barazumi:[So he just ran off?]

Asaho:[yeh]

Barazumi:[When did Kiyoko call you?]

Asaho:[Around 6:30 why]

Barazumi:[I’m going to murder Tobio, be back in ten.]

Asaho:[waiT NO WHY]

Dankchi:[Thats when Tobio started yelling at him over the group chat the he was going to kill him.]

{Mother Crow}:[Shouyou had a panic attack…?]

~~~

Koushi couldn't believe it. His friend-no-his honorary son having so much anxiety over a text message to the point where he couldn't move. To the point where he was terrified. Hinata hasn't been on since then. 

Koushi’s text makes what happened really sink in for everyone. Daichi, at work, gets concerned looks from his coworkers as he runs his fingers through his hair and his shoulders tense as he looks at his phone. One of them ask him what's wrong and he hits the desk so hard it shakes. He gets sent home to deal with the family emergency with full pay, his boss deemed him too mentally unstable to work for the last three hours of his shift.

Iwa-chan hadn't moved besides his hands vigorously, alone in his apartment. He had really gotten along with the shorty until after he disappeared. They had just started to rebuild their relationship in one on one texting.

Koushi can't believe what he's reading. He stares at his phone while Kōchi plays with his toys. When he sees some tears run down his Dad’s face he waddles over squealing when he is swept up in a hug, giggling until he realizes that his Daddy is really sad. “Baby, promise that if you ever feel like you can't handle something or you are sad you will tell me.” He nods. Koushi holds him closer than before and then sends him off.

He calls Aone who is already relatively aware of the situation.

~~~

RollingthUNDER:[Guys]

Mrs. Tsukishima:[Yeh?]

RollingthUNDER:[We should add Takeda Sensei and Coach Ukai to the chat.]

TheBestSenpai:[on it bro]

[TheBestSenpai has added FiftyShadesOfVolley ball and KawaiiSensei to the  
chat]  
FiftyShadesOfVolley:[why the fuck]

KawaiiSensei:[Not in front of the kids,Babe!]

Dankchi:[Not to be rude Sensei, but how long ago did we graduate?]

KawaiiSensei:[Oh right. Call me Ittetsu then :). And before your dear ex coach says anything you can call him Keishin.]

Swaggyama Tobiyolo:[Keishin, with all due respect, what the fuck is your username?]

FiftyShadesOfVolley:[I don't know. I don't even remember making it that. I don't even remember making the account or downloading the app.]

KawaiiSensei:[You're getting old.]

FiftyShadesOfVolley:[Youre older than me]

KawaiiSensei:[Isnt that your grandpa’s old phone]

FiftyShadesOfVolley:[yeh]

RollingthUNDER:[...]

FiftyShadesOfVolley:[Wait]

~~~

Hitoka Shimizu:[Hey Kags are you gay]

Swaggyama Tobiyolo:[Im Asexual and Romantic]

Hitoka Shimizu:[Oh okay]

~~~

Mrs. Tsukishima:[guys]

Mrs. Tsukishima:[get the update we can vid chat]

Shittykawa:[oh fuck yes]

HootHootMotherFucker:[YES I GET TO SEE M SON SHOUYOUAGAIN]

Dankchi:[I will fight you.]

{Mother Crow}:[Who’s your son now?]

The mindless chatting continued and Daichi and Koushi shared a look. Hinata hadn't been on for three days now and everyone one was a bit on edge, nobody really willing to mention it. They have been trying to act like it's normally but it's hardest for Iwazumi surprisingly. And maybe Kenma who hadn't been on for a day after Shouyou disappeared.

Kageyama Tobio got a long winded scolding from Daichi, Koushi, Iwa, and pretty much anyone else that knew at least a bit of why Hinata was being strange. Even Kiyoko put in a few words.

[Incoming call from HootHootMotherFucker]

Everyone picked up one by one, the people who didn't with others that didn't were with people who had picked up. Everyone all over the place from a Coffee shop(Kuroo, Bokuto, Kenma, Akaashi), to living rooms(Tobio, Oikawa, Iwazumi)(Tanaka, Nishinoya, Asahi, Ennoshita)(Kiyoko and Yachi), bedrooms (Daichi and Koushi with Kookie) (Takeda and Ukai) (Mr and Mrs Tsukishima), even to two people’s work because they had the night shift and were on break eating together (Aone and Ushijima who both preferred their last names.).

Nobody spoke, all looking at the last Icon that was still ringing, each one painfully slow and heart breaking. But in what seemed to be the last ring he answered, his camera turned off. Nobody spoke, everyone else had their camera on. They just waited. “Shouyou.” Aone’s voice breaks the silence, urging the redhead to speak.

“H-Hi…” His voice cracks and you can tell it's raw. Kookie bounces in Koushi's lap giggling and pointing. He leans forward and waves at the screen.

“Hello! I'm a cookie.” He breaks down and then hops off the bed, skipping out of the room singing about how he was going to play dolls. Nobody knows what to do, especially now.

They hear a tiny laugh from the other end. Everyone relaxes. “Hinata, turn on your camera, we want to talk to you properly.” Aone pushes, knowing it was a big but necessary step. They hear a breath hitch and some people glare at Aone’s place on the screen, others fixed on Hinata’s. Ushijima, Bokuto, Kageyama, and Oikawa didn't really know what was going on. They only knew that something was wrong with the small sun.

Asahi and Kiyoko stiffen at the memory of how thin and pale he was, nowthat they think about it he was really unhealthy. Yuu rubs Asahi’s back while the other two with them look confused and Hitoka stares at her wife in mild concern, knowing nothing of the incident.

There was is a few click and it happens, it's slow but the pixels focus and a skeleton with orange hair resembling their former spiked shows up on screen. Nobody knows what to say when Suga bursts into tears, Asahi can't look at the screen, Kageyama and Tsukishima genuinely look concerned, The polygamy and and everyone’s eyes widen or they gasp, Kenma leaving the room for a minute.

“I'm sorry…” Their dear Shouyou mumbles weakly, tears flowing. He is not panicking though, and it is a weird feeling. He just feels guilty. For disappearing, for coming back with no explanation, for causing them distress now or from what Asahi probably told some of them. He was sorry. “I am so sorry…” He chokes and now Tadashi, Hitoka, Bokuto, Asahi, Takeda, and surprisingly Kageyama are welling up or full on crying as well, getting comfort (if they aren't too prideful) from the people with them.

“Shouyou.” A sudden voice appears, Kenma having returned to the room. “Why are you sorry?” Kenma’s usual shyness and stutter is a distant memory at the moment. He seemed almost scary.

“I don't know…”

“That's not a good enough reason to apologize. We love you, you are back, you w i l l be staying, all I need is an explanation. Any objections?” Everyone shakes their head and Shouyou breaths.

“After school ended…” By the end of his explanation everyone is apologizing about nothing, even Tsukki needing tissues. Ushijima missed the end of his break and was late, Aone having been there for most the time after Shouyou was out of school not needing to stay managed to slip away.

Everyone grew closer. Hinata never felt lighter. Everyone besides Hinata knew what they could say and the sunshine child felt like he could joke around more.

“You never told us why you freaked out at Shouyou before, Tobio.” Oikawa states randomly and Iwa’s eyes widen in realization at the time he sent the message, smacking Tobio over the head.

“Ow, what the hell!?”

“Tell them before I do.”

“Fine.” He gets up and picks up his two year old from the other room who was playing blocks in her crib, many of the others who aren't as close with Kags eyes widen. “This is Nina my adoptive daughter. The other day Hajime and me where talking about Dumbass Hinata around her and her first words ended up being Hinata and not Daddy.”

Many people stare in shock but Suga(I don't think he will loose the nickname even without it being his last name) and Daichi's laughter breaks the silence.

“Kageyama Tobio I will fight you!” The ash haired boy wheezes, Daichi falling off the bed and soon Asahi and Yuu along with Ryuu and Chikra can't either.

“Kookie’s first word was fucktard! All because Tooru called Hajime while he was babysitting him!”

“Everyone of our kids first words were Mama! They called me Mama do you realize this!?!?” Nishinoya shouts at the screen as Asahi cackles.

“OUR KID’S FIRST WORD WAS BALDY!!!”

Hinata and everyone else was happy.

~~~

Kenma and Hinata got together three months later and everyone met up in small groups, occasionally all of them renting a cafe. They had become much closer and Hinata got a job at the cafe, a few months after that moving in with Kenma and helping pay rent. Kenma could stop asking for financial help (He was only a secretary.) and live with his wonderful boyfriend who looked healthier by the day.


End file.
